Dedication
by Ziven
Summary: What happens when Mokuba Kaiba receives a well-thought out birthday gift from his significant other? -Mokuba/Otogi- based on catrod1992's fanfic; learning purposes only!


I would like to warn you all in advance—the concept of this story belongs to authoress _**catrod1992**_. I simply adapted her story "Dedicated to Mokuba", to use as a learning tool for her benefit. If anyone believes that they can benefit from compare and contrast, I would suggest that you read her story first before reading this one. Of course, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, but we all knew that, didn't we?  
**

* * *

Dedication**

Mokuba sighed loudly, but not loud enough to cover the radio blaring in the background. The Kaiba mansion was empty, more so than it had been all year—or at least it felt that way to Mokuba, and the voice singing _Paparazzi _sounded distorted as it echoed through the large house. It was always empty on his birthday. Seto always had something to do, some business meeting or conference or international gig, and even though Mokuba was eighteen this very day he still felt like a child, wishing that someone would stop by to celebrate with him. Usually, Seto would return the next day or the day after and they would do something then, but there was a part of him that wanted to enjoy celebrating the day he was born on the _actual _day that he was born. It wasn't too much to ask, he thought, and every year, even when warned in advance, Seto would reassure him that he would be there—and this was always the end result.

Normally, he would call Otogi—that was his boyfriend, after all, and he was supposed to be there for these kinds of things—but he was gone, too. Had been since April. Long distance relationships hadn't been something that he'd thought he could handle, but he and Otogi had worked out just fine. He had opened a larger game shop in America, specifically California, and his new shop required him to be there quite often. Otogi visited when he had time and on weekends—he certainly was making enough money to do that now and even if he hadn't been, Mokuba would have gladly paid his way—and sometimes during the evening if he was in the mood for something particularly romantic. Today, however, he hadn't heard from Otogi at all. Two days ago, the dice master had told him that he would try to make it, but it was the middle of the summer and the shop was seeing its highest revenue. Mokuba understood that—it was the same for KaibaCorp as well, which was why Seto wasn't here.

Mokuba's cheek was sticking to the countertop in the kitchen. He was looking at the very ornate cake that his brother had left the night before. It was good, but not as good as company would have been. Besides, for his last birthday Otogi had gone all out—he'd bought a cake that looked like a capsule monsters board, complete with little cupcake capmon pieces—and Mokuba didn't think anything could top that. He just wasn't in the mood to sing Happy Birthday to himself without anyone with him after last year, and he pulled himself away from the counter, the cake, and the room in general, asking a maid that he passed in the large hallway leading out into the den if she would put the cake in the refrigerator and cut the radio off. He made his way out onto the balcony on the second floor, looking down with a bird's eye view of the front door to the mansion. He knew that no one was going to walk through it any time soon.

As though he were playing a game of Chess with fate and it decided to check him, there was quite a knock at the door, hard and loud. Mokuba brightened up; maybe Seto had finished his conference early? He hoped so. It was already after noon, and he didn't want to spend the rest of the day lounging about the house and looking at cake he didn't want to eat. He felt like a slug, and to make up for it he shooed the help away when they tried to answer the door. He would get up, stretch his legs, and get it. Maybe he would go outside if it turned out to be a delivery or something small. He hated being that pessimistic, but there was really nothing else that he could do about it. He faced this scenario every year, and after almost a decade of it he'd just given up. Otogi, who had spent his last birthday with him, was also gone and the younger Kaiba mused that perhaps the lack of his boyfriend was the reason why everything seemed so drab. He rushed down the stairs as the knocking persisted, skidding to a halt in his socks on the smooth tiled floor and taking a deep breath to hide that he'd run to the door as he opened it.

"...Otogi?" Mokuba was flabbergasted at the sight. There he was dressed in an emerald green tank—nice material—and black work trousers. The younger Kaiba took a moment to drink in the sight of his significant other, whom he hadn't seen for almost a week despite their best efforts.

"Hey babe," Otogi said coolly. "Up to anything today? I could swear that today was special for some reason..." he scratched his head.

Mokuba hugged him, smiling. "I thought the store was busy..."

"It is. I left someone else in charge today. I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world; you should know that. Where's Kaiba?"

"Not here," Mokuba said, his frown returning. Just being able to see Otogi, however, made this birthday better than almost all of the rest.

"You're here by yourself?" Otogi looked around into the vast mansion. Mokuba knew that it wouldn't do him any good; it looked empty even when Kaiba _was _there. "Come on, let's go somewhere. I've got a birthday present for you."

Mokuba blushed. "You didn't have to—"

"Of course I did. Stop that." Otogi muzzled his hair and planted a quick kiss on Mokuba's lips.

There was a tug on his hand and then Mokuba was outside, and he had to remind Otogi that he wasn't wearing shoes. It took another few moments to get himself ready—his hair was a mess—but it was only a few minutes before he was seated in the back of Otogi's bright red sports car, the one that he'd left here in Domino City. They always drove it when they came to visit, mostly because Seto wasn't fond of letting Mokuba leave the mansion in anything other than a limo.

"What's my gift? Are we going out to dinner?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Otogi said and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a black kerchief.

Mokuba's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack," Otogi said, and ignoring Mokuba's protests, tied it on before he pulled off. "If you're secretly peeking I'm going to turn this car around and head back to Cali." That threat alone was enough to shut Mokuba up for the rest of the ride. Before they pulled off, however, Otogi placed another kiss—this time a bit deeper—on Mokuba's lips.

The younger Kaiba heard some rummaging and he asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Got it," he said, his voice strained in a way that told Mokuba he'd been looking in the backseat.

Mokuba felt Otogi pushing something into his ears, and he said, "Headphones?" They felt awkward, though, and Mokuba reached up to adjust them. Headphones were just one of those things that you put on yourself—like glasses. "So you don't want me to see or hear what's going on? What sort of fetishes have you been picking up in America, Otogi?"

"More than you'll ever know—until tonight, that is," Otogi joked. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna to strip you or anything." They finally pulled off, and Mokuba could feel them driving that long curve that would take them off of the Kaiba estate.

Mokuba pouted, and it was a strange feeling doing it without being able to see his lip sticking out. "Aww. Why not?"

Otogi's hand was poking his shoulder. "I told you, not until tonight. I've got something else in mind for now." A few moments later, they were at the gate leading out to the street and Mokuba had forgotten about the guards. As much as it had bothered Otogi, he had to remove the blindfold for just a moment to let them know that he wasn't being kidnapped. Even after they'd been on the road for several minutes Otogi still complained about Kaiba security. "Did it look like you were being taken against your will?" he kept asking.

The car ride seemed to take forever, and Mokuba honestly almost fell asleep a couple times. They could have been headed to the capital for all of the driving that they'd been doing. The music in his ears was loud, something distinctly American and Metal. If Otogi had been trying to keep him from hearing, he did a good job—he was sure that if there was an accident ahead of them he wouldn't have known it existed. When the car finally did coast to a stop, Mokuba was half asleep, neck at an odd angle that stung when Otogi roused him, pulling the headphones out of his ears.

"We're here," he said in a sing-song voice.

Mokuba shook his head, trying to ease the pain in his neck. "...are we? Can I take the blindfold off?" his voice was groggy and it cracked a little.

"No, not yet." Mokuba heard the car door open and close, and felt the door on his side move, Otogi taking his hand and leading him out of the car onto what felt like pavement. They walked for what Mokuba felt was minute or two. "Watch your step. We're about to go down stairs," Otogi warned.

Mokuba felt so discombobulated; he didn't know where anything was and he was suddenly paranoid about falling or missing a step. "You have to tell me where the first and last stairs are—I don't want to fall."

"I'd catch you," Otogi said, trying to be romantic.

"...but I'd rather not fall in the first place." Otogi did carefully help him down the stairs, however, and Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief when he made it down safely.

Mokuba was growing impatient now—it seemed like hours had passed and he still had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. Where was Otogi leading him? This surprise had better be worth it, he thought. It all seemed like too much trouble. They passed a crowd of people, all talking and mumbling, sounding excited, and Otogi pulled the sides of the blindfold over his ears. Clearly, he didn't want anyone to ruin the surprise. Mokuba could still hear despite the kerchief, but it was all shallow and muddled. Otogi pushed past what sounded like a rusted metal door, and then—chaos. There were tons of voices, all screaming; a crowd? Where were they? The only place Mokuba had ever heard shouting like this was at the opening of one of his brother's tournaments or baseball games. "What's going on?" he asked, and he reached up to pull the blindfold off—what if they were in danger or something? He felt too lost without his senses, and he still felt like he was going to fall.

"Just a little more," Otogi said, his voice right in Mokuba's ear. He led Mokuba down what he _knew _were a row of seats. He pushed Mokuba down into a seat, and then the younger boy felt fingers untying the knot on the kerchief. Mokuba rubbed his eyes, unsure if what he was seeing was true—the room that they were in was just as dark as the blindfold had been. Otogi was seated on his right side, and someone else was seated on his left—they were in an auditorium. "Here it is," Otogi said, and Mokuba began to see the dice master's smile as they adjusted to the darkness. A piano was being played, in the distance, and Mokuba looked ahead to the stage. His eyes widened in shock as the notes of the song fit together with what he was seeing; he could hardly believe that it was true. A woman with long golden hair sat in front of the piano on the stage, the spotlight on her—she was wearing a strange green outfit… "She looks like poison Ivy," Otogi muttered, laughing, and although Mokuba didn't get the reference, the outfit could have only been worn by one artist onstage. Even sitting at a piano she looked striking, and Mokuba had a hard time making the decision of paying attention to Otogi, who had made this event possible, or keeping his eyes glued on the breathtaking performance that was happening right in front of him.

"How…?" Mokuba asked. "…how…?" It was a miracle for someone like Lady Gaga to perform on the eastern portion of the world, let alone Domino City or anywhere nearby. How did Otogi pull this off?

"It's a secret," Otogi said, chuckling, and while Mokuba wanted to question that answer, he heard the beginning notes of a song that he absolutely loved, and he clammed up—willing to wait until the performance was done before he asked questions. The energetic performer, amidst the screaming fans in the crowd, began to sing the first verse of the song:

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

The woman, clad in her trend-setting green outfit, seemed to look right at Mokuba and it was at that moment that he realized how close he was to the stage. He wasn't right up front—but he had to have been less than 100 feet from the stage. That was still pretty close. The piano was still playing an intro, the chorus being the precursor to the rest of the song, and Mokuba hugged Otogi. "Thank you so much, Otogi!" he yelled so that he could be heard over the other fans. "I love you so much!"

"Happy Birthday," Otogi said.

Lady Gaga was still staring in their direction, and she smiled to her fans. "…You know, Domino City… I usually don't make stops this far out—technicalities with scheduling and all that—but today I'm here because of a very touching story." She took a deep breath and continued. "Today I'm here because I was asked to be for a very special occasion. I hear his family's pretty famous around these parts, so you all might know him." She took another breath, still smiling. "I'm here," she said, voice dipping down to sensual tones, "to wish Mokuba Kaiba a very merry eighteenth birthday from someone you love. _O tanjyoubi omedeto!_"

She'd sounded very American with her Japanese, but that was the least of anyone's worries, least of all Mokuba's. She had specifically wished him a happy birthday! His mouth was open, unable to get all of his surprise out to close it. He looked at Otogi, breathless as the quirky blond onstage performed the rest of _Bad Romance_. It was a good performance from beginning to end, and Mokuba had barely gotten his mouth shut by the time the concert was done and they were leaving what Mokuba had guessed was an auditorium. He'd been right. A few people recognized him, wished him a happy birthday, all smiles and elated bows. Mokuba thanked everyone who had stopped to talk to him, and it took almost a half an hour to get out to the car—Mokuba's enthusiasm hadn't waned in the least by then.

"I take it you liked your gift," Otogi said, speaking before Mokuba could find the right words.

"…how did you get Lady Gaga here? In concert! And to do a request?"

Otogi laughed, holding his head in his hands. "…it wasn't easy, let me tell you."

"…it was so awesome!" Mokuba felt like a kid again, being stoked over a concert. He hopped over the door to Otogi's convertible, bouncing happily in the seat. Otogi smiled as he did the same, started the engine, and they headed home, listening to the same song that had been dedicated to him that evening.

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

There were only so many things that could be done to make up for a gift like that one. "You think Kaiba's back by now?" Otogi asked, raising his voice over the wind as they headed back home.

Mokuba nodded. "Maybe…but I'm going home with you tonight." Otogi smiled, reaching over to kiss the younger Kaiba on the cheek, and Mokuba blushed. "Where are you staying?"

"A hotel downtown," Otogi said. "Are you sure? I don't need Seto riding my ass about where you've been."

"It'll be fine," Mokuba laughed.

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

Otogi still had the same room on the third floor in the hotel that he'd always had when he came to visit, and Mokuba still remembered the number. It wasn't going to take very much to get Mokuba into Otogi's bed that night; not only had they not seen each other for a week, but Otogi had given Mokuba a gift that he couldn't have even fathomed existed. He'd brought one of his favorite singers to Domino City, and gotten a song dedicated to him in the same day. "You know," Otogi said as they walked in, "I didn't do that so that you would come home with me."

Mokuba's smile was still bright, still excited over the day's festivities. "I know; if you wanted me to sleep with you, you would have just asked." Otogi nodded, chuckling. "But I'm here because I want to be—you've made me so happy today. I love you so much." He pulled Otogi close, kissing him deeply, forcing his tongue through the older man's lips to let him know how much he was wanted. When he pulled away, he said, "…this was the best birthday I've ever had."

Otogi took Mokuba's hand, leading him further into the room, until they reached the bed in the back. Mokuba's face flushed the same way that it always did when he was alone with Otogi, and the dice master's green eyes took him in before their lips met again. Unfortunately, he pulled back just as quickly, smiling and saying, "Hang on," he searched through some things on the dresser and just a moment later Mokuba heard that song again…

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

When they resumed kissing again, Mokuba's legs were trembling. Today had just been such an extraordinary day—it was too much to take. Otogi seemed to understand; Mokuba could feel himself being eased onto the bed, and he smiled into the kiss, moaning a bit. Otogi, as per usual, didn't waste any time in removing his clothes, lifting the tank over his head and tossing it to the side. It had been a week since Mokuba had been able to touch the skin underneath, to touch _Otogi_, and he was glad for the opportunity. He kissed Otogi as hard as he could manage, a hand wrapping around the back of his lover's head to keep him steady, and he couldn't have stopped smiling if he wanted. Otogi had to forcefully pull back, and he said breathlessly, "…as much as I don't want to, I need air, Mokuba." The younger beneath him blushed, and Otogi smirked, sliding off of Mokuba and the bed to grab something else from the dresser. "Take your clothes off," he said from over his shoulder, and Mokuba was obedient.

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

When Otogi came back, he was carrying a tan bottle that smelled like something sweet. Mokuba had only worked himself out of his shirt, and he rushed to kick off his pants as well. "Lay on your back," Otogi instructed. Soon after Mokuba's back was being soothed something oily, and he sighed happily. "I know; I'm the best boyfriend ever, right?" Otogi boasted, strong hands molding the skin on Mokuba's back. The younger Kaiba didn't bother answering, but he had no reason to disagree. Otogi's hands moved up to Mokuba's neck, where he'd been sore from the car ride earlier, and it felt good being massaged there. Otogi seemed to know just what to do to get the kinks out of Mokuba's system. He sighed happily, drinking in the warmth of the room, of Otogi's hands of the song playing in the background, and everything seemed perfect. Absolutely perfect.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh…_

The atmosphere was enough to begin lulling him to sleep, but the sudden feeling of Otogi's lips on his back made his skin tingle, the warm oils mixing with it to create quite a sensation. The kisses made their way up his back, to his neck, and around his ear where Otogi whispered, "…will you be my bad romance?" Hands were massaging his backside now, and Mokuba stretched, lazily turning over to smile up at his lover.

"Of course I will," he answered, and Otogi wrapped his arms around him for another kiss. This kiss was deep, gasping—the heat in the room permeated everything, and Mokuba felt like he was going to choke on the passion shared between them. Otogi's lips moved against his, taking them in, his tongue plunging in for a moment to taste the younger Kaiba, and Mokuba couldn't help but moan into the kiss as Otogi's hands roamed his body. Mokuba could feel himself growing harder, pressing against Otogi's thigh, and he realized that the dice master was still wearing pants. He tugged at them, and Otogi chuckled, breaking their kiss to pull them away so that Mokuba was satisfied. Finally bare in front of each other for the first time in a very long week, Mokuba relished the feeling of their bodies pressed against one another, a small moan slipping through his lips.

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

It wasn't long before Otogi had Mokuba writhing beneath him, two fingers inside of him with the task of opening him up. The younger was trying his best to be quiet, but it seemed like Otogi didn't want him to be. There were two fingers inside of him, moving while Otogi's lips licked and nibbled his way up Mokuba's chest, his free hand tweaking a nipple. It was all slowly becoming too much for Mokuba, and he wanted to feel his lover inside of him. When Otogi pulled his fingers away from his insides, however Mokuba whined as though he wanted them back, and Otogi tutted. "…not just yet." He was smirking the entire time, reaching over Mokuba to pull open a drawer on the night stand on his right. Mokuba's eyes caught the flash of metal in the corner of his eye, but it wasn't until the handcuffs were dangling in front of him that he recognized them. "I got these just for you…" he said, the smirk remaining as he shook the restraining mechanism in his hand.

Mokuba's eyes widen, not unlike the way they had when he'd seen Lady Gaga onstage just hours before. "…Otogi…!"

"I promise it'll be fun…" Otogi said in his sing-song voice, but he didn't give Mokuba an opportunity to object or agree.

He took Mokuba's left hand, first, and cuffed it to a loop on the left side of the bed's wooden frame. Mokuba sat up on his knees. "You're kidding." He looked to his right. There wasn't any convenient place on the bed to cuff his right hand, anyway; the bed just wasn't made like that. "…we can't do this," he laughed.

"Yes we can," Otogi parried, his voice low and husky after their last kiss, and he simply put the other cuff on Mokuba's hand, pushing the younger Kaiba towards the back end of the bed. "Just lay diagonally. It'll be fine.

"…I don't know about this."

"You don't have to. _I_ know," Otogi reassured him with that crooked smile, the same one that made the girls swoon. Fortunately, Mokuba would be the only one swooning tonight. Otogi's fingers were back inside of him feeling and prodding, and Mokuba all but forgot that his hands were otherwise occupied for a few minutes.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

Mokuba's body was racked with shudders by the time that Otogi entered him, and he arched his back as the dice master filled him. "Oh, god," Mokuba moaned. "It's been too long."

"…only a week," Otogi said mockingly from above him.

Mokuba was beginning to see the irritation with the cuffs now. It wasn't until Otogi started moving inside of him that Mokuba was eager to reach out and touch him—and now he couldn't. He frowned. "…Otogi, the cuffs…" he whispered.

"I want you to _suffer_," Otogi said, his voice taking on a dark tone that Mokuba still somehow found sexy. "I want you to beg and plead for me."

Mokuba would have been willing to do all of those things if he could get the cuffs off, but it didn't seem as though that was going to be part of the bargain. His legs closed around Otogi's waist as he went in again, determined to do something to make this _better_. He could feel Otogi moving inside of him, muscles contracting as the emerald-eyed boy held himself back. Mokuba's own erection was throbbing, and he instinctively reached down to do something about it—until he felt the _chink_ of the chain on the cuffs.

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends  
J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

…Fuck. This wasn't fair at all.

Otogi leaned down to kiss Mokuba, his body lightly covered with sweat, and murmured against Mokuba's lips. "You were supposed to be begging…"

"Please," Mokuba said, his voice sounding a bit raspy. He lifted his hips to meet Otogi's, and the man atop him moaned loudly. "Please…" Otogi's thrusts were coming harder, a bit quicker than before, and Mokuba was quickly forgetting about his request to have the handcuffs removed. He couldn't move his arms; so he would move his hips instead.

"Haa…haa…haa…" Otogi's breathing was on time with his thrusts, and those were growing faster, too. "Oh _Mokubayoufeelsogood…_" his hands were on Mokuba's hips now, jerking them up harshly to meet his waist as he continued to pound into Mokuba. "I—"

"Mmn…!" Mokuba bit his lip as one of Otogi's strokes grazed his insides, striking deep inside of him. His hips bucked uncontrollably. That was it…if only Otogi could do that _again_… "…O-Otogi…!" His lover seemed to get the message, because his body was suddenly flooded with sensation. He was trembling again, his legs already wrapped around Otogi for the second time, and his mouth was open, sounds spilling out that he'd never thought that he'd make—whimpers and swearing and strangled, unintelligible cries—and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold himself in much longer.

Otogi thrust inside of him once—twice—before he came, and Mokuba could feel the creamy solution inside of him, like the oil on his back from before, soothing and warm. He wanted nothing better but to hold Otogi close to him, to cradle the sweat-covered man to his chest and moan into his ear, but his hands were tied. He tugged at the cuffs, but they weren't coming off. He was almost there, almost; if only he could touch himself, just a little—his body was tingling, aching for release. It would only take a little more… "Otogi," he gasped, voice almost inaudible. "Please…" The green-eyed male seemed to pull himself out of his own orgasm induced stupor, his head falling to lie on Mokuba's chest. He smiled as he heard Mokuba's cries, and his firm hands enclosed around Mokuba's hardness, pumping. Mokuba's body jerked, pushing up into Otogi's hands, and it wasn't long before he came as well. Without warning, Otogi had moved his body further down on the bed and just as Mokuba's legs began to tremble, the sweet heat of release coursing through his body, Otogi's lips were licking down his shaft and back up to the head of Mokuba's erection, sucking the tip just as the younger Kaiba cried out, "I'm…I'm coming…!" his head rolling back, not caring as it hit the backboard of the bed. Otogi's lips just kept moving, swallowing everything that Mokuba had to give.

And there they lay, chests heaving until they caught their breaths, Otogi's head on Mokuba's stomach. Of course, Otogi managed to catch his breath first. "…not bad for a birthday, is it?"

Mokuba swallowed thickly, still breathing hard, and he felt Otogi's body shift. He was reaching over Mokuba to the nightstand, where he felt around for a moment before reaching up, up to the bed frame. He slipped the first time, trying to unlock the handcuffs, but only a minute longer and Mokuba was free, rubbing his wrists and lazily sinking down into the soft sheets—which he hadn't been paying attention to before—Otogi lying beside him. They shared another, chaste kiss, and Mokuba made a face. "Bitter," he said, and he giggled as they shared another kiss.

"…so you had a good time, Moku?" Otogi asked. He stretched, and said, lazily, "Because I love you, you know."

"I love you, too."

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_  
_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_  
_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance

* * *

_I welcome any and all crits for this particular story. As stated in the beginning, I wrote this story so that someone else could learn from it. I tried my best to beta it, but I literally wrote it in about three hours (while I was supposed to be working, mind you...), so I ask that you forgive any small typos. Bigger things, however, feel free to cite me on, particularly the authoress of the original fic.

I'm not too much of a fan of this lemon, particularly because I wasn't getting into it until the end because I'm at work XD, but I think that it's good enough.

Please keep in mind that this story isn't supposed to be a direct replica of the catrod's. It's my version of it, and that's exactly what it was intended to be.

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
